The present invention relates to an enclosure for a worktable which enables the worktable to be enclosed on three sides thereof either as a factory produced product or by way of a field retrofit assembly.
Worktables are common products used in many industries. In some instances the worktable top is supported by corner support posts, and often an undershelf spaced below the top is secured in place to the support posts.
Often it is desirable to enclose the worktable on the sides and front thereof, but the heretofore proposed arrangements for any such enclosures do not offer the flexibility with respect to production at the factory level together with the ability to utilize the enclosure on a field retrofit basis.